The American CIA Affair
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: When Illya goes missing, Napoleon is assigned to work with a member of the American CIA. As always, things don't exactly work out as planned. Solo POV. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** We don't own any of the characters relating to the Man from U.N.C.L.E.**

**A/N: ****This is a small fic my friend (Who is a fellow U.N.C.L.E. fan) and I came up with one afternoon in order to entertain ourselves. It was originally in script format with me doing the lines for Mr. Waverly (Well, most of them), Sarah's friend, and Agent Sullivan. My friend wrote for the remaining characters and then turned this story into the traditional 'book-format' (Told in Napoleon Solo's POV). I'll admit, the story line is a little plain (and I apologize ahead of time for any era errors), but I hope you will enjoy it. _Please_ review! We'd really like to know what you think! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Act I: "Anyone here go by the name of Sullivan?"

It began as many of my cases do: Dull, boring, and uninteresting. I had been sent to Times Square to meet a contact from another division: American CIA. I suppose, he was supposed to give me some information regarding Illya, my friend and coworker who had disappeared a few weeks before. We were all worried at U.N.C.L.E. and to say the very least, we were all very much surprised to learn that the CIA had a tip.

"Look at that dress. It's beautiful!"

I watched as two attractive females admired a dress in a nearby shop window. It seemed like there were an unusual amount of their kind out today. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but being one of the only men there, but having the task of meeting a male contact in a sea of females, it seemed almost suspicious. Mr. Sullivan and I would stick out in the crowd like a sore thumb. And, like such a sore thumb, we would not go unnoticed.

"Oh!" I turned hastily as one of the girls cried out, "He certainly is!" She was looking at the dress that her friend had pointed out, at least I thought so. I caught sight of my reflection in the glass.

"What?" Her friend turned around and looked at me. "Whoa." A small sigh escaped her lips.

I was both flattered and embarrassed at the same time. The sudden appeal of female attraction was wearing, but I had to remind myself that I could ask neither of them out for lunch. I was on duty, after all. This wasn't a mere shopping trip.

Though I couldn't expect the girls to notice that. The second one giggled shamelessly and her companion turned pink. "Sarah. Stop it."

Soon, both of the girls were blushing and Sarah's friend lowered her eyes as sheepishly walked away. "Come on. Let's go to another store." Sarah followed close behind.

I let out a sigh of relief. Though, I was a bit sad to see them go, I knew I couldn't dawdle a moment longer. I had to find Mr. Sullivan. Illya's life probably depended on it. I decided to contact Mr. Waverly and make sure I had my facts straight. I headed for an alleyway deciding, this would be the best place for a private talk.

I leaned up against a brick wall and took out my pen communicator. "Open Channel D."

"Channel D open."

"Mr. Waverly, please."

"Right away."

As usual, Mr. Waverly answered instantly,"Mr. Solo!What news do you have for me? Did you meet your contact?"

I sighed, "No sign of that contact you wanted me to meet, but there seems to be an unusual amount of women out here today..." I watched as more shoppers passed the open mouth of the alleyway. I frowned. Again, all women.

Mr. Waverly chuckled, "Well, Mr. Solo, it _is_ a popular part of the shopping district."

"Yes... but how am I going to keep a low profile when I'm the only male in this place?"

As usual, my boss didn't sympathize, though I really didn't expect him to. "There has to be _some_ other men there."

Well, there were, but not as much as he'd think. "Well, there's the hotdog stand guy and a couple of old guys... I haven't looked in any stores, but other than that..." I shrugged. Other than that? Zip. Nada. None. I moved on to a different topic. "And you won't believe the looks I've been getting! Are you sure no one else knows about this meeting?" I was hinting at the possible presence of our longtime enemy, T.H.R.U.S.H. We suspected they had Illya, so the odds that one of their spies (or several of their spies) trailing me, didn't seem unlikely.

He was silent for a moment before he replied. "No. There isn't a chance. Either way, just keep your eyes peeled. You have to wait for the meeting." I could just envision him, sitting at his desk, shaking his head and what he thought was foolishness. Foolishness, though, it was not! I knew he would think much differently if he saw the population ratios I had.

Knowing I wouldn't get any farther, I carried on with my original questions, "By the way, how am I supposed to know who this Danny Sullivan is? All you've given me is a name. What does he look like?"

Mr. Waverly chuckled, "Don't you mean, _she_?"

To say the very least, I was surprised, "What?" _She?_ Had I heard him correctly? Danny Sullivan was a _she_? It was so rare, that it was basically unheard of. A_ female_ CIA agent? I wasn't sure if I liked that idea. In my opinion, I thought it was too dangerous for a woman to be in the line of work I was in. Office jobs, well sure, but out in the field, definitely not! It's not that they didn't have the knowledge and skills; it was the brawn I was worried about.

And then, a voice came from behind. "That's right. _She_, Mr. Solo."

I turned around quickly. It seemed I had just found my contact. "Uh…" I gaped a bit, "Solo, out," capping my pen as I returned it to my pocket, all the while taking in each feature of the beautiful CIA contact. Dark hair, dark eyes, rosy pink lips. Gosh, I felt like a fool. She didn't look CIA. Actually, she looked just like every other mid-day shopper in Times Square.

"Mr. Solo?" Danni nodded to me and smirked.

"Danni Sullivan?" I decided I couldn't jump to conclusions too quickly.

She smiled. "At your service."

At my service? My eyes widened, but then instantly, I was all business. I took a quick look of my surroundings and then, deciding it was clear, pulled her into a dark corner, launching my first question. "Alright, first I'd like to see some ID."

She showed me her badge. I studied it closely for authenticity. Well, it looked real enough. I looked back at her and handed her back the badge. "Okay, you're supposed to be giving me some information about T.H.R.U.S.H. and the location of Mr. Kuryakin? What do you have for me?"

Danni lowered her eyes as she pocketed the identification, "They have your friend."

It was one of the many ways to state the obvious. I pushed forward. "Yes, I know that, but _where_?"

I watched as her eyes wandered up the buttons on my coat. "T.H.R.U.S.H. agents have him trapped in a warehouse somewhere. The location's local, but other than that, I don't know anything more."

"Well, that's just fine now, isn't it?" I was in a sarcastic mood. Some contact. We could have gotten the information ourselves!

"Don't worry. That is why they sent me to help you. I am the best in my agency."

Oh, I was sure she was. I mean, just look at her. I turned on the charm. "Best-looking or best-trained?"

She gave me a look, "Best tracker."

I was instantly humbled, "Aw…" Nodding my head I tried to make a suitable judgment. She was a female after all, and female agents were rare. She would have to be good to even be in the position she was in. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, are we going or are you going to waste more time trying to pick up on me?" Danni's eyes went to my face and she gave me an expectant look.

I had never received such treatment from a female before. Usually they fell victim to my charms. To say the very least, I was a bit embarrassed."Um... Let's go. My car's down this way." Not wanting to waste any more time, I headed off down alley.

Danni followed, "_Your_ car?"

"Of course. Do you think I walked?" It is here my embarrassment began to meld into a sort of annoyance. It was the way she had said it, like anything I drove must be the lousiest, thing on earth.

She laughed then, confirming my suspicions.

I turned to her, instantly suspicious. Stopping just outside the alleyway. "What's so funny?"

Danni kept walking and so I followed her out onto the sidewalk, "Oh nothing. Just thought we might take _my _car." She stopped beside a 65' Blue Ford Mustang convertible parked sloppily on the curb.

I frowned at the car knowing she was only trying to show me up. "We'd attract too much attention. Besides, I had specific orders..." I was firm in my answer. We _did_ have specific orders.

Danni didn't look happy. Her spunky grin faded. "Fine, Solo. We'll do it your way." She paused and then the smile returned, "For now."

I was instantly annoyed and began walking again down the walk to where I had parked my own vehicle. "There's no 'my way' about it. This is U.N.C.L.E.'s way..." I went to my company car, and instantly unlocked the doors. The way she had said my name bothered me. 'Fine, _Solo_…' We had known eachother for less than five minutes and already she was giving me a nickname. Normally, I wouldn't be bothered by the title, but under the circumstances, I was irate.

She followed me and mumbled something under her breath. I didn't catch it, but I had no doubt it had something to do with U.N.C.L.E. or even me. I entered the vehicle and got into my seat, buckling myself in. I waited for her to do the same. "Well?"

She rolled her eyes as she took her seat and reached slowly for the belt. "Just go will you?" It seemed that both of us were already tiring of each other's company.

But, despite my own feelings, I knew there was work to be done. I put the car into drive and pulled out of the lot. I enlightened her on my plans. "We'll first check the old warehouses on Midland Street. Once we get there, I'll check in with headquarters..."

Danni merely nodded and crossed her arms across her chest.

I didn't bother to say anything more, realizing conversation was pointless. I decided to turn my attention solely on driving, taking notice of every person and thing we passed.

Not more than a few miles down the road, Danni's voice broke into my reverie. "Brilliant idea taking your company car."

Oh! That was it! I was just about having enough of her complaints. I looked to her, furrowing my brow. "Look, I don't make the rules, I just follow them..." Frowning, I glanced into my review mirror, "And if you think we're being followed, then you are mistake…" The word instantly flipped as I noticed that indeed a car was trailing us, "…enly, without a doubt, correct. Hold on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to **_**WendieZ**_** for helping us make our story a little more realistic (the first chapter was edited and reposted on Nov 22nd, so feel free to re-read it if you want to). Thank you also to **_**fighttowin1**_ **for the very uplifting review; and lastly, thanks to those who have added our story to your story-alert systems and to all of our readers! It means a ton! Now, on to the next chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

Act II: "Doughnuts, anyone?"

I was more than determined to lose the vehicle following behind. It was just as I had suspected! I was hardly into this case and _already_ T.H.R.U.S.H. had put a tail on me. Instantly, I took a sharp corner. The black Cadillac followed in great haste. Drat! These guys were good! I kept my eyes on the road only praying we wouldn't encounter much, if any, traffic.

I took another turn and then yet another. The black car followed in suite. I was starting to get nervous and began gathering new ideas for a back up plan. I mean, you could never be too prepared, just in case we couldn't lose them.

"Turn left here!" It wasn't long after I took the first turn that my prissy comrade began to bark out orders. Though, I'll have to admit, I almost expected it.

It was obvious that she knew very little about the ways of T.H.R.U.S.H. goonies. "Why should I? T.H.R.U.S.H. agents always expect me to make a left directly after I make a right. The best way to trick them is to do the turns out of order." I went straight and then instantly took another right. The tires of the Cadillac squealed as the car almost missed the turn.

"Not too sure it's T.H.R.U.S.H."

My anger bubbled over, "You know what? I don't really care _who_ you think it is. I just need to lose them!" I took a few more sharp turns. The Cadillac followed in haste. My frown deepened. This was definitely the last thing I needed, a T.H.R.U.S.H. agent that actually _knew_ how to drive.

Miss Sullivan shot me a sharp look. I had bruised her pride. "You know what? I'm done with your male chauvinist act. You think because I am a woman I can't do this job, don't you?"

She wasanother one of those types: a natural Betty Freidan. "This has nothing to do with gender, Miss Sullivan." I glanced again in my rearview mirror. The black Cadillac was gaining on my back bumper.

"Yeah. Uh huh."

I continued, deciding to put this feminist in her place. "But I'll tell you one thing, Miss Sullivan. _Immaturity_ is not allowed on this job. If you can't act like an adult, I suggest you get out of this operation now."

Oh! That dug deep, and of course, she used the only weapon she had, "You want to find your friend don't you?" Blackmail. It came in all forms.

"Of course. But the way things are going on now, I can very well send a word to U.N.C.L.E. and find him on my own."

"You know what? Be my guest." She tried again for a surrendering reaction. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she unlocked and opened her door to the car. Was this chick nuts?

"Close the door, Princess. I'm not going to fall for that old trick."

Danni didn't respond right away, but rather, took it a step further; unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning towards the edge of the car. "See ya, Solo." She prepared to jump, but I wasn't about to see her die.

Instantly, I hit a button on my side of the car. "The degree of your immaturity is nauseating." I sighed, watching in satisfaction as the car door suddenly slammed shut, locking, and throwing Danni back into her seat. Was I ever glad we took_ my_ car! "There. Can't have you killing yourself. Though I dread the idea of babysitting." I smiled smugly and returned my full attention to the traffic outside my front windshield.

"What the... let me out... _now_!" Danni, as expected, was shocked by my suave actions, "You have no idea who you are dealing with, do you?"

My smugness only grew, "A three-year-old weakling. Now, be a good little girl and shush." I pressed another button and almost laughed as I watched her seatbelt suddenly slither in around her and strap her back into her seat. She wouldn't be going anywhere now. Only I could release her.

Danni quieted and leaned back in her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. But this didn't bother me. I was glad to finally have the upper hand. I hoped my actions had shown this misled agent that sometimes you just have to follow the rules.

I smiled with satisfaction and continued on my way. The Cadillac had now dropped a few cars behind. I knew it wouldn't be long before we lost them… for good.

o0o

Moments later, the car was gone and I breathed a sigh of relief. It is here I finally got some thoughts in order and decided that T.H.R.U.S.H. wasn't the only barrier getting between me and my missing coworker. I knew that Danni and I would have to get some things set straight if we were going to properly work together. A man-to-girl talk was in order and I decided the best place to go was for some quick refreshments at my favorite doughnut shop.

I pulled into an empty space along the side of the road, "Alright, get out." I released Danni from her seatbelt and unlocked her door, waiting for her to comply.

She stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Oh please. A doughnut shop?" She was still scowling. I knew she was trying in every way she could to press my buttons.

I swallowed my anger, "Go on inside. I think we need to have a little talk. Order anything you like. I'll be in shortly." I decided treating her would be the best way to get things started. I also needed a few minutes alone to talk with Mr. Waverly about my less than cooperative partner. It was time he knew the truth about Miss Sullivan.

Danni only paused for a moment, "Fine." I watched as she closed the car door behind her and sauntered into the doughnut shop. She'd be back, I was sure, to spy on me and try to eavesdrop in on my conversation. I knew I would have to make my complaint short. It would only take her three minutes to go in, sit down, and wait a little bit before sneaking back out and returning to the car 'unnoticed'.

I took out my pen and called headquarters. "Open Channel D."

"Channel D open." Heather's beautiful soprano came back to me.

"Forward me to Mr. Waverly, please."

"Right away."

Moments later, my boss came on the line. "Mr. Solo? I trust you found your contact?"

"Oh… yes sir." I rolled my eyes thinking back to Danni, glancing in the rearview mirror, waiting for a glimpse of her dark hair.

"And?"

"She says T.H.R.U.S.H. has Illya in a local warehouse."

"That's it?"

It seemed that he was as surprised as I was. "And I guess she's my temporary assistant?" I looked out both side windows. No sign of her yet, but she was coming. I could feel it in my bones.

"That is correct." He must have noticed my silence, for he asked another question. "Why? Is something wrong?"

I frowned and then broke into my complaint. "Mr. Waverly, as it stands now, Miss Sullivan is being more of a hindrance than a help. She is constantly complaining and trying to act like she knows everything. I can't work with a princess know-it-all from CIA."

Mr. Waverly was less than understanding, "Mr. Solo, please. Just try to get along with her. She is a top agent in the American C.I.A. We want to make a good impression."

"Well, then contact her boss. I _cannot_ work with her. I don't know how she got into the position she is in, but it was obviously bought." Oh, did I ever believe the validity of those words. CIA's top agent? With _that_ attitude? I highly doubted it.

"Bought was it?" Danni suddenly came into view.

I groaned.

She glared at me through my open widow. "You didn't even know I was standing there listening to everything you were saying. And you, a 'trained' U.N.C.L.E. agent, are standing here in the open talking on your pen. Because that is not suspicious at all."

I couldn't help but feel a tad bit amused. I had been right all along about her. "Aha! So you were listening in?" I got out of my vehicle.

Waverly's voice came over my communicator, "Mr. Solo?"

Remembering, I instantly spoke into my pen, my eyes staying trained on Danni, "Miss Sullivan is here now, sir."

"Oh? Well, hello there, Miss Sullivan."

Danny frowned at me and leaned over to speak into the pen. "Hello, Mr. Waverly."

"Now, sir, about my complaint…" I brought the pen back up to my lips, intending to get the whole thing straightened out right then and there. It no longer concerned me that Danni would be present. Actually, I now thought it to my advantage. Danni was steamed; she'd be more careless about what she said. It was the ideal moment to prove my case to Mr. Waverly. Unfortunately, my boss was not to be bothered.

"Mr. Solo, now that you're back together why don't you two get back to work? Call me again when you have further leads on the whereabouts of Mr. Kuryakin."

I sighed knowing very well of what he was hinting at: Work now, complain later. "Will do, sir. Goodbye." I capped my pen and pocketed it, before looking back to Danni. I frowned at her. "Somehow I _knew_ you would show up."

Danni smirked, "Well I did. And now… I'm leaving." She turned around. I was more than finished with her theatrics. Oh! I knew that act well. I had every intention of letting her walk away right then and there. "Good luck trying to find your friend now."

I bid her goodbye. "Au revior! Have a nice trip." I leaned against my car, crossing my arms, waiting for her to leave.

I watched as she hesitated, just momentarily, trying to get me to act, but I had no plans to stop her. She sighed, her shoulders slumped and she stepped out into the street. I was more than happy to see that it had come to this and she was leaving on her own freewill. This way, nothing would come back to bite me.

Unfortunately, I was just about to see how wrong I was.

Not more than a second after she stepped out onto the street, a car came barreling around the corner. I recognized it instantly as the black Cadillac from , before I could act, the car stopped and Danni was thrust inside. I watched in shock as the doors closed and the Cadillac rocketed down the street.

Hastily, I went back to my own vehicle and started up the engine, pulling my pen from out of my pocket. "Open Channel D. This is an emergency relay."

Mr. Waverly answered instantly, "What's happened now, Mr. Solo?"

I spoke quickly as I pulled out onto the street. "Better send some backup, Mr. Waverly."

"What? Why's that?"

"Because…" I answered lamely, gaining upon the back bumper of the Cadillac. "Our little 'star-agent' just got herself kidnapped!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A little messy, but this was a **_**really**_** hard chapter to transpose. Please forgive! Many thanks to all of our readers and to anyone who reviews! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Act III: "The Bad Boys vs. The Good Boys."

The suspect vehicle led me straight to the wharf and to an abandoned warehouse. I stopped my car, just out of sight, watching as two men pulled Danni out of the backseat. I put my pen to my lips. "The vehicle has led me to the old warehouses just out of town. They are taking Miss Sullivan into one of the buildings. I'm going to hide the vehicle and then take a look around."

"Be careful, Mr. Solo. We need her safe. We could get fired if she is hurt." Mr. Waverly was still on the line. He and I had been swapping information on my entire trip down to the wharf.

"I highly doubt it, Sir. After all, it was her carelessness that put her there."

"Well, let's look on the bright-side. Her being taken very well may have led you straight to Illya."

I cringed as I watched one of the men roughly shove the butt of his gun into Danni's gut, winding her. Oh, I knew that must have hurt. "Maybe, but I doubt she planned it that way..."

"Well, stop complaining and get in there. You have a job to do!"

I frowned at his harsh words. "Solo, out."

After making sure of the building they were putting her in, I drove by and parked my vehicle a half-mile down the road. Getting out, I locked the doors and headed back to pier three on foot.

I caught wind of the last words of a conversation as I approached the correct warehouse.

"We moved him to the other room."

"Who?"

"Kuryakin."

"Aw…"

I moved over to a stack of crates and peered around the side, ducking low as I spotted two T.H.R.U.S.H. guards standing nearby.

"Yeah. The boss thinks he may be able to finally get him to break."

"Kuryakin? A tough chance."

"Not necessarily..."

Suddenly, I heard a set of footsteps as a third man joined the conversation. "Hey, you two. We need you inside."

"Trouble?"

"Another hostage. Seems the CIA sent out some agents of their own."

"Great…"

I listened as the footsteps retreated and then moved out from my hiding space. Illya was here? It seemed too good to be true. Just one location and I'd be rescuing two of my associates. I debated whom I should go after first. I still didn't know Illya's exact location, so I figured Danni was the best option. Making sure the coast was clear, I set off in the direction of the door I had seen her pushed through no more than twenty minutes before.

As I approached, I heard another set of voices. _Seems like everyone's doing an unusual amount of talking today. _I paused by the open doorway, and listened.

"Well, I like all kinds of guys." I instantly recognized the voice as that belonging to my temporary assistant. She was just inside the metal door of the building that her adversaries had so foolishly left open. I thought it careless for them to be holding her in a room so closely to where they had entered. _Hadn't they anticipated being followed?_

"All types of guys, huh? Like who? Like... Illya Kuryakin?"

_Illya?_ I stopped hoping they'd say more.

Danni's voice came again. "Just because I was looking for him doesn't mean I like him in that way. Maybe I like more of a bad boy?" I pressed my back to the wall, drawing my gun, as I approached the door. I raised an eyebrow at the words I was overhearing. Was she seriously flirting with her captors? I hoped it was only a charade, some sort of special training they taught in the CIA.

The bad man chuckled. "Well, then you're looking in the wrong place."

"You're not a bad boy?"

"Nope. Not a bad boy, a _really _badboy." He chuckled again. I made a face. It was now or never. I poked my head around the doorframe and saw that I was in luck. The man was only about twelve feet away and his attention was solely on Danni. He'd be an easy target. I hastily swept the room for the position of any other guards and was disappointed to see that there was only one. _Well, works to my advantage._

"So you never _did _tell me your name." Danni's eyes lit up as she saw me enter the room. I instantly placed a finger to my lips as I lifted my Lugar and trained it on the T.H.R.U.S.H. guard. She instantly looked back to the face of my victim.

"That's because I didn't plan on telling you anything."

I approached quietly and positioned my gun above the man's head. One swift whack and the guy would be on the floor. I made sure I angled it just right.

Danni's eyes were back on me as she uttered a final farewell. "Well, were you planning on getting hit in the head?"

I cringed and acted quickly, knowing that her so-called 'cunning' statement was far from amusing, especially if it disclosed my location. The guy had to go down now- and fast!

"What are you talking about- Ooof!"

He dropped easily and I watched as he fell to the ground, making sure to check that he was truly unconscious. As I slowly rose to my feet, I noticed Danni was looking at me. "A shame, that." I said, glancing back at the fallen man, "He could have become something more useful to society..."

Danni shrugged. She was obviously not amused by my jest and anxious to continue the case."Want to untie me now?"

"I don't want to, but..." I went to her and began to slowly undo her bonds. "... I have to."

She glared at me as I worked, but I ignored her, knowing I had already taken too much time and needed to get her out of rope, fast. It wouldn't be long before the man's buddies would come along to check up on him, and another dozen T.H.R.U.S.H. agents I could really do without.

Danni stood as soon as she was freed. "Come on, Illya is here. I know it."

"I know it too. I heard a couple of men talking about it outside."

She didn't look like she believed me, but shrugged anyways and looked around the room we were in. I joined her in the assessment. It seemed that besides the door I had come through, the only other outlet was a hallway at the far left side of the room. She headed towards it and I followed her at a much more cautious pace.

The hallway led to another and then another and soon, Danni was left walking several steps ahead as we made our way through a constant maze of gray walled corridors lined with dozens of locked doors.

Suddenly, my assistant stopped, looking through the window on one of the doors. "There he is!" She exclaimed loudly.

I hastily grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, away from the window. "Why don't you tell the whole world while you're at it?" I hissed angrily in her ear. I looked up and down the hallway we were in, just praying no one would appear.

Danni elbowed me in the gut. I instantly let go as the wind rushed out of me.

"Touch me again and I'll do worse then that."

Recovering quickly, I watched as she pulled a small pouch from out of her pocket and began to rummage around inside.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a lock picking kit." The CIA agent explained, pulling out a tool and inserting it into the doorknob. I watched as she fiddled around with the lock. "Keep a look out."

I sighed and did as she asked. "Should have left you in that chair..."

It didn't take her long to work whatever magic, or pure luck as it stood, on that lock. It seemed like mere seconds before her voice rang out expressing victory. "I'm in."

I shrugged. "Then by all means, go in. I'll keep watch out here." I was actually trying to give her another chance. So far, though her tactics seemed a little reckless, she seemed to be doing better in the role of an agent. I thought a little more freedom might rend some positive results from this CIA rookie.

I watched as she grasped the door handle and couldn't help but offer one last remark. "Oh!"

She turned to me.

"And while you're at it, don't scare the poor gent, hmm?"

She frowned and let herself in through the door. I stood nearby, my ear picking up everything to be said inside.

Danni spoke first,"Illya?"

And good old Illya responded in due time."You again?"His voice sounded strained, I figured he must be tied up. "You can tell your boss, I don't want to play any more of his games."

Danni's voice lowered. "Illya? My name is Danni. I'm American C.I.A. I'm here to help you."

"And the last girl was from the FBI, and the one before her, from British Intelligence. I've had about enough of this!"

I nodded my head at this. It seemed as if T.H.R.U.S.H. had been busy; trying everything to get my friend to cooperate. I wondered what exactly they wanted him to do.

Danni spoke again, "Your partner is outside the door keeping watch."

"Sure, and Mr. Waverly's waiting for us down the hall…"

Suddenly, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Blue, black…_Uh oh!_ Sure enough, there were several T.H.R.U.S.H. coming down the hall and straight in my direction. _Danni!_ I opened my mouth to utter a quick warning, but nothing came out. I knew then I had to make a decision quick or both me, and my associate, would be discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Act IV: "Snap on, snap off."**

Instantly, I sprung into action. Throwing myself through the doorway, I joined my business partners in the room, quietly closing the door behind me.

"Napoleon?"

I put a finger to my lips, instantly silencing my partner. "Keep your hands behind your back. Danni, get over to the other side of the door!"

To my surprise, Miss Sullivan followed orders without complaint. Once claiming her post, however, she whispered over to me. I should have known she couldn't get by without talking. "How many?"

I didn't have the time to answer. Just then, the door eased open.

A man entered casually. It actually surprised me that he didn't seem the least bit concerned about the door being unlocked. "Let's see what Mr. Kuryakin thinks of our proposal now..."

Suddenly, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I watched as Danni motioned out a plan. She wanted to hit one guy over the head and I could hit the other? Was she kidding? There were at least six more men out in the hall. They'd be on us before we even got the chance to get to the first two. I shook my head. No good.

I watched on as the first man who entered addressed my partner. "Mr. Kuryakin-"

Illya didn't let him finish, "It is no use. I will not give in." I had always prided Illya as a great actor. Even when he was so close to freedom, he could act like a hopeless prisoner.

"Now hold on a minute. Why don't you first hear our proposal?" The bad man tried again.

"I'm tired of hearing your proposals! Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Well, we'll see about that..."

I didn't like his tone. It was another one of those you-may-refuse-but-I-still-have-the-upper-hand kinds of tones. Very popular among T.H.R.U.S.H. agents.

I watched as Danni looked from me to Illya and then back again. She looked worried. I didn't blame her. I wondered myself what these men planned to do to my friend.

"Men?" He nodded to some of his cronies out in the hallway. They soon entered with a strange looking device covered in all sorts of dials and buttons. I only wished I didn't know what it was. "Look familiar?"

Illya answered. "Of course."

"Aren't you going to ask how we got it?"

"I think that I already know."

The leader looked amused. "Really? Perhaps you would like to tell us about it?"

_Yes._ I thought. _Anything to stall for time_. I needed to come up with a plan, and quick. The machine was very dangerous. It was known as the 'Snap-off' machine. It had been created by one of our scientists as an experiment in simple machines doing a great amount damage. It was supposed to launch a whole new line of gadgets that were easy to use, but effective and uncomplicated. That involved less time training. The whole experiment had been abandoned earlier that year, and the 'Snap-off' machine was supposed to have been scrapped.

Illya spoke again, interrupting my thoughts. "What would be the use? Our operatives threw that machine out months ago; it was defective, of no use. That piece of machinery you have there is a dud."

_Great bluff, Illya. Great bluff!_

Danni waved to me, but I ignored her.

The leader spoke again. "That is where you are wrong, Mr. Kuryakin. We have since completed the 'Snap-off' machine and soon your head will be... shall we say... snapped off."

I almost gulped. I couldn't imagine the situation getting any worse. After they were done with Illya, I knew it would be only a matter of time before my current college and I were noticed and disposed of as well. Like Mr. Waverly always said, we were highly expendable. I was running out of time. I needed a plan, and quick!

Suddenly, Danni stepped away from the wall.

"Hey! What's _this_?" She was noticed instantly. The second man grabbed her by the arm.

Danni whirled around and socked him in the face. "Not someone you want to make angry!"

As expected, the other men took hold of Danni as their buddy recoiled. It was just the beginning of the end.

Illya jumped to his feet and joined in the squabble. I admired his efforts and had no choice but to join in the fight as well.

The men were difficult enemies, but like all T.H.R.U.S.H. agents, they weren't unbeatable. I don't know how long it took us, but it wasn't too long before we had the men lying unconscious on the floor.

"I hate guys like these." Danni said, stepping back to take a good look at our prisoners. She seemed pretty proud of herself.I felt differently.

Illya seemed to share my opinion. "You were lucky I was already untied."

"I could have done it myself!" Danni replied defiantly.

"Don't count on it..." I said.

I looked over at Illya, watching as he shook his head. "We're not out of danger yet. We had better get out of this room and get the 'snap-off' machine far away from here."

Danni nodded also and headed towards the door. Poking her head out, she looked both ways, and then turned to us. "All clear." She boldly stepped out into the hall. Illya and I soon followed, at a much slower pace.

Danni reached the end of the hallway and peered around the corner. She looked back at me and whispered, "There's a guy. Watch this." I didn't watch, well not at first. She walked around the corner and her voice soon broke out casually. "Hey there!"

It was soon followed by avery aggravated: "Hey! How did you get loose?" I heard footfalls. The guard was running.

Then a thump and a whack...

Illya and I hurried around the corner, just in time to see Danni and the guard in the middle of a fight. This girl was a trouble magnet!

Illya and I watched on.

"Shouldn't we help her?"

I shrugged. "Let her fight her own battles." Perhaps it was cruel of me, but I felt that it was time Miss Sullivan reaped what she sowed. We'd step in, only if necessary.

"Let me go!" Danni elbowed the guy in the face.

In turn, he pinned her to the ground and yanked on her hair.

Yep, she was defiantly bringing in quite the harvest!

Danni kicked and thrashed "You _never_ go for the hair!" To my amazement, she soon took the upper hand and hit and punched and kicked and before we knew it, the guy was unconscious on the floor. She got up, brushing her hands on her slacks. "Thanks for the help, fellas." It didn't surprise me that she didn't notice the next guard sneaking up behind her.

"Um…" I pointed behind her, trying to get her attention.

She smirked. "Ha ha. Not going to fall for that. Now who's being childish?"

Well, it wasn't me.

The guard charged. Illya did the only sensible thing; He instantly gathered his wits and shot the assailant before he could reach our assistant. The guy fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Dead potatoes.

Now _that _was impressive. Kind of wished I had done it myself.

Danni's hands dropped from her ears as she turned around to see the dead man. Her face turned white and she swallowed hard. "T-Thanks, Illya."

Illya returned his gun to its holster.

"We'd better get out of here before that guy's buddies show up wondering what all this commotion is about." I instantly took charge.

Danni nodded eagerly. "Let's." She seemed to still be shaken up after the event. Not that I blamed her, death wasn' t exactly a pretty sight.

Illya instantly went back for the 'Snap-off' machine. He returned moments later. "Which way?"

"This way!" Just in case, I pulled out my own weapon and hastily, yet cautiously, made my way down the hallway. Several hallways and doors later, we were out. I was suspicious. That had seemed a little bit _too_ easy to me.

Well, can't stand questioning luck for long.

We ran to the car, and I did a quick search of the vehicle before unlocking the doors. "We can put that thing in the trunk." I opened the trunk as well and Illya placed the machine inside. I paged U.N.C.L.E. for back up. "Open Channel D."

Danni, meanwhile, slid into the backseat and massaged the back of her head.

"Are you hurt?" I watched as Illya also entered the car and implored of our temporary partner's condition. Thank goodness for temporary!

"I'm fine."

"Channel D open. Mr. Solo, what do you have for me?"

I hastily placed the pen communicator to my lips. "Only good news, I assure you, sir. We have a dock full of T.H.R.U.S.H. units down here at pier three. Think you can send down some more men to pick 'em up?"

"Is the place secure?"

"We have the 'Snap off' machine. I'm sure the buildings are now only filled with some very confused men."

There was a pause. "What's your position?"

"Pier one. We're heading back to headquarters right now."

"And Miss Sullivan?"

"Safe and sound. Illya as well."

The rest of the conversation was filled with surprise and more orders from the man on top. When I finally got into the driver's seat, both of my colleges wee looking very bored and somewhat fatigued. "It's all up to Mr. Waverly now. They should be sending in reinforcements to surround the area. Now that we're out of there, they can gas the place." I took this moment to lean back in my seat to relax a moment before carrying out the remaining of Mr. Waverly's orders.

Illya looked to me, "What do we do in the meantime?"

"We take the 'snap-off' thing-a-ma-jig back to headquarters and fill out a report. Mr. Waverly says he doesn't want the three of us getting in any more trouble." Straightening up, I started the car.

Danni spoke, "Want to drop me off at the mall? I kinda need to get my car."

I shook my head. "You can get your car later. Mr. Waverly requests we go straight to U.N.C.L.E." I pulled out onto the street and headed quickly down the road.

"Are you kidding me? It's a classic Mustang with the top down!" Danni leaned forward so that her head appeared between Illya's and my own. "I need to make sure it's still there. Even if I have to walk there myself."

I was beginning to get annoyed by her once again."Did I fail to mention Mr. Waverly also said, 'no questions asked'?"

"Fine then. I won't _ask_. I'm telling you: take me back to the mall."

That did it! She was acting like a brat again. "And I'm telling _you_, that I have distinct orders and plan on following them… to a tee!" I picked up speed.

"Ugh!" I watched as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms in a huff. I could only imagine what she was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Act V: "In My Humble Opinion…"**

Once returning to U.N.C.L.E. we were seated at the meeting table in Waverly's office along with Danni's superior, Robert Bright. He was a hard-looking man with dark eyes, graying hair and frowning eyebrows. He had obviously been in the business for years, very much like our own man-on-top.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see that particular T.H.R.U.S.H. plan thwarted." I sighed, watching as Mr. Waverly leafed through the file.

"Indeed. It's a shame we lost the head of the operations. No doubt he's back at T.H.R.U.S.H. headquarters by now." Mr. Bright took a sip of his coffee.

Danni smirked, shuffling some pages into a file of her own. "My girls are already tracking him down."

_Her girls? _Illya and I exchanged quizzical glances and turned to Danni.

Bright frowned. "I don't recall your passing that idea by me…"

She she-agent's smile altered slightly. "If you remember correctly, I did. Before I even came here."

"If I remember correctly, you came here with Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin, but anyways, if the girls are on it, it doesn't matter to me. There's one less thing on my plate…" Bright looked tired. He shuffled some papers of his own. "Furthermore, if they have everything handled, I doubt you'd have any objection to my sending you on a paid-leave vacation?"

"What?" Danni's smile melted to an expression of shock. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Solo mentioned your witnessing the death of a man… he seems to think you weren't handling it well and that you may need a little break…"

Danni glared at me. I resisted the urge to give her a smug look of my own. _Oh sweet victory… _"I'm fine. I don't need any time off. I will only get rusty."

Bight's eyes wandered down a page he held. "My resources seem too think that you are already rusty. I've gathered a list of complaints…" He began to read off the paper. "Reluctance to follow U.N.C.L.E. policy… rudeness to colleagues… failure to work as a team… excreta, excreta, excreta…"

I couldn't hide my smugness any longer. Seemed my lengthy report had come through.

"However, I also have a few complaints about you, Mr. Solo." I watched as Mr. Waverly removed a sheet of paper from off the stack he had in front of him. Perhaps I wasn't about to get off so easy; it seemed Danni had submitted her own list. "Rude comments to colleague, threatening a colleague…" Yes, defiantly Danni had complained. I watched dejectedly as Mr. Waverly shifted in his seat, waiting to hear more. "Hmm…luckily for you the list stops there. Unless there is something Mr. Kuryakin wants to add?"

We all looked to Illya.

There was a gleam in those eyes. A mischievous twinkle. Perhaps Danni wasn't my only foe at present. I watched as my partner smiled slowly, and with a hint of teasing added a third offense to my list. "Reckless driving."

ooo

The car ride back to time square was not a peaceful one. Danni spent the entire trip bombarding me with threats about her car and my chauvinist behavior. Not that I hadn't been expecting such a one-sided conversation. I knew she hadn't been pleased about my list of complaints.

It was once we had parked, that I felt I could no longer bear her furious rage. Somebody was going to have to stop her.

"I'm telling you Solo, if you just cost me my job I will _kill _you…"

"That alone would cost you your job, Miss Sullivan…" I got out of the car, leaning against it as she and Illya also vacated the automobile. "Furthermore, if the loss of your job is solely dependent on my report, that would be no one's fault but your own."

She glared at me. "You think you're cute, don't you, Solo?"

"Not cute, but at least I don't try to show-off in front of my collogues, Miss Sullivan." My reply was suave and controlled, accented with a bit of seriousness. I wanted to add a smile, but figured it wouldn't be appropriate.

Danni fumed.

Illya spoke up, "I think what Napoleon is trying to say, Danni, is that an agent's job is about teamwork. You can't do everything alone."

"I _have_ a partner," She started, eyes flashing, "He just-" She paused, her gaze wandering to her feet. "He just couldn't make this one."

"I am sorry."

I figured her partner was in the hospital, recovering from careless injuries. After all, if Danni was the top agent in the CIA, there was something to be said about their training program. "There's just one thing I don't get. If you've worked in teams before, why did you have such a hard time following company orders?" I leveled a serious gaze on her.

Her head snapped up, her fury instantly returning as she glared once again. "Do I work for U.N.C.L.E.? No!" I almost wondered if she was trying to glare a hole straight through my heart.

I adjusted my jacket. "But during this last case, you were sent to assist us. Therefore, you were held under the same account as I would be if I were aiding your agency."

Her frown deepened. "Before I left, I was informed that I would be leading this case… Not following orders from _you._"

My voice rose, "Orders from _U.N.C.L.E._, you mean. After all, that is where _I_ get my directions!"

She looked away, and stalked over to her own vehicle that was parked in the slot ahead of us."However you want to say it. I don't really care. But if you will excuse me, I have to be off." She jumped into the Mustang, not even bothering to open the door.

I raised a hand to answer, but Illya placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him instead, letting out the breath I was going to use for my last retort. "Can you believe her? It's no wonder U.N.C.L.E. exists. If the safety of the world were reliant upon people like her, well, we'd all be dead!"

Illya's face showed no indication that he either agreed or disagreed with my statement. He just went to his door and held onto the handle. "Let's go. Mr. Waverly may need us back at headquarters."

I nodded slowly, seething, and reclaiming my seat in the company car.

Danni drove by then, fluttering her fingers at Illya. I ignored her, keeping my gaze trained on the car parked in front of us. I had no desire to see that so-called-agent again. One last look I could easily do without.

Illya said nothing for the longest time, only turning to me once she had disappeared from sight. He took a breath, "Napoleon-"

I held up my hand. "Don't say it." I grumbled. "I don't want to know what you are thinking…"

**A/N: Well, that's the final chapter. We hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for other Man from UNCLE fan fictions from us in the future. Please review to let us know what you think! **


End file.
